Orange Sun and Blue Moon
by Carlas Lua
Summary: After a friendly spar, Lethe starts to see Ike diffrently. Can this end a friendship? IXL. Please: read and review!


Author's Notes

---------------

_Hello. It's me, Carlas Lua. Well, I hated (personally of course) my other Ike and Lethe story (Lethe's Magical Formula. Come on! Even the name is lame...) so I made another one. This one is way better, trust me. And if it's not, please tell me. But it should be good._

_Well, here we go!_

_Carlas Lua_

---------------

**Chapter 1**

It was mourning. The sky glowed slowly showing the great sky in its magnificent colors. The clouds went from a dark blue to a beautiful pastel pink and then finally to the light warm color, yellow. It seemed that it was a perfect mourning to get up and out for a new location. And that was what Soren intended to do. He knew that if the mercenary group stayed too long in one spot, they would get invaded by Daien solders for sure.

As the usual routine, Soren went to Ike to ask him to help wake up the troops.

"Ike," said Soren, in his usual annoyed tone of voice, his black greasy head poking out through the flaps of the tent, "you need to help me." As he said this, Ike sort of shifted in his bed. "Now would be good," said Soren in his sarcastic tone.

Ike woke up in an almost shock like state, blankets flying this way and that. "Wha? Oh, Soren..." With that said, Soren just left. Ike knew what that meant and decided to put his armor on and get all ready to help move. Ike stepped outside to help wake up people. He went to Titania's tent and Rhys' too. They both rose to attention and immediately started to help set down tents. Then Ike went to Boyd's room, only to find the fighter in a still ruffled-blanket state.

"Boyd, wake up," said calmly Ike, his head peering through the flaps of the tent, though this seemed not to arouse anything from the sleeping warrior, and so more prodding was needed. So, Ike took off his red headband and wiped Boyd to a waken stupor.

"Eh? What is it?" said a groggy Boyd, while sitting up and fixing his spiked green hair.

"We need help," said Ike. "And that doesn't mean you should sleep it off either like you did last time."

"Hey!" said Boyd, standing up now, his eyes narrowed. "If you think that wanted to sleep that time, you're wrong! I wanted to help – yeah – ba-but stupid Rolf had to use a sleeping potion to make me keep asleep! It was all him!"

Ike laughed. "You know, just to let you know, that was totally made up. I did it to make you get out of your bed."

Boyd, dumbfound and caught off guard, said embarrassed, "Well, uh, yeah! I-I was just testing _you! _Yeah, to see if you were testing me. And I got you."

"Whatever Boyd," said Ike. "Now shut up and help." Ike then turned with a quick swish of his cape.

Soren, who was also helping wake up people of course, went to Lethe's tent to wake her up, though he really wouldn't care less. The racism toward Leguz still bellows inside of Soren; though it's getting better, it still flares up like some sort of disease. This didn't matter though, he just wanted – no, needed - to wake up Lethe.

The tactician knocked on the tent flap, he didn't want to see anything, and then the flap opened up fairly quickly.

"Oh you," said Lethe. "What is it?"

"I thought I'd be nice and wake you up" said Soren, looking Lethe with her bright orange hair and almost feline looking face.

Her purple eyes just stared at him as she said, "Ha! I don't need to be woken up by some beorc, especially you. All I need is sun to tell me when it's time to wake. Do you beorc need to be woken up?"

"Um, no," said Soren with annoyance flaring in his red eyes. "Not everyone needs to be woken up. We just need to make sure that people are awake."

"Whatever," said Lethe, "I'm awake. I'll do what I'm supposed to do and that's all, unless others tell me otherwise." The cat Leguz turned her ears and went to the tent once more. Soren on the other hand stood for a moment and then left with a hint of, "Sub-human..." under his breath.

Eventually everyone was packed and ready to move forward. Before they left, the Greil Mercenaries decided to do a quick meal. Everyone sat in a circle and ate a bowl of gruel and some water. Next to Ike sat Mist, who just got done with serving out things to people.

"Hello brother," said Mist, and she started to eat a spoonful of the white, lumpy substance, her green eyes staring at Ike.

"Oh Mist," replied Ike. "How are you?"

"Fine as usual," said the cleric. "I need some new staffs though. It's still kind of hard to wake up in the mourning so early. I know I've been doing it for a long time, but still..."

"I know what you mean," said Ike. "When I was starting to wake early I kind of felt weird, too. You'll get used to it." Ike looked over toward Lethe and saw that she sat sort of by herself, though she had Mordicai sitting next to her also, but it was enough to make it seem like she was alone. Ike felt sorry and went to Lethe.

"So, why are you all by yourself?" asked Ike as he approached Lethe.

Lethe looked up at Ike, her face all curious why Ike was there. "Well, I don't know. Is it weird?"

"No!" said Ike, not meaning to insult her, if that was even the case. "I was just thinking that you looked a little lonely and decided to say hi. I don't want anyone feeling left out; it's not good for trying to work as a team, you know?"

"I guess..." said a skeptical Lethe. She never understood fully why beorc did certain things like this. If she was fine on her own, why change it?

Ike sat down next Lethe and talk to her. "Hey, when are we going to do that fight together?" asked Ike. They talked about earlier, after a battle, that they were going fight like Leguz. Ike wanted to have that power like the Leguz had, that way he could become a better sword fighter. He didn't quite understand why Lethe wanted to do it though, although Lethe wanted to do it so that she can get a few beats on Ike. It was that she hated him, just merely for sport.

"Oh yes," said Lethe, "I forgot about that. Well I guess not anytime soon. We kind of need to have a spot to fight on"

Ike agreed and they continued to eat their fill. And soon the rest of the company was done as well, and they went off into the next camp spot.

Author's Notes - again

---------------

_Well, did you like it so far? Please review. I like reviews. It's kind of the only way I know if someone is reading my work._

_Speaking of my work, please read, if you like Digimon that is, _Digimon Universe_. It took me forever to write that and I only got 4 reviews. If you liked this, then you have to love _Digimon Universe

_4 reviews... Was it really that bad?_

_Carlas Lua_

---------------


End file.
